Space Truckin'
is the 4th Beginner Difficulty track on Bloons Tower Defense 5. It was released in an update on August 30th, 2012. Appearance This map takes places in space with 4 planets (Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars), the Moon, and the Sun. Towers cannot be placed on the sun or anywhere in space, but aquatic towers can be placed in the oceans on Earth. It is a fairly easy track to beat on all three difficulties because the several loops give the player several chances to pop bloons, but the space limitations can make it difficult to position towers as desired. A Red Bloon can cross the map in 97 seconds without fast-forward mode and 16 seconds in fast-forward mode. This makes it one of the longest tracks in the entire series (the former second longest being Brick Wall at 79 seconds). ZOMGs take 6 minutes and 6 seconds to cross. Tips *It is good to start with a Dart Monkey facing towards the top (where the bloons enter) and a Tack Shooter on Mercury. *Tack Shooters and Ice Towers can be useful on Mars. *A Monkey Buccaneer's range can cover the entire Earth if you use the Longer Cannons upgrade. Similarly, you can place 13 Monkey Buccanneers in Earth's water. *The Moon has enough space for exactly one tower, and only a small tower at that. The towers that will fit are the Tack Shooter, Bomb Tower, and all the towers comprising a single monkey that isn't piloting or manning something (save for the supermonkey). It makes for a good place to put your sniper if you're running out of room (which is a problem this map lends itself naturally to). Since it's near the exit, it could also be an optimal spot to place a 3/X or 4/X wizard (or a Glue Gunner if reverse is enabled). Achievements Rewards Trivia *The name of this track is a reference to the song by Deep Purple of the same name. *The bloons loop directly around the planets, except Mars, which they go under. *This is one of the longest tracks in the Bloons TD series. Despite this, it is not the easiest due to lack of space, because the only viable space for the towers is on the planets or the moon. The easiest track could arguably be considered Brick Wall, because it has no tunnels, has a single entry and exit, and it has much more space, but it's a little shorter. *While this track is the easiest beginner track in Bloons TD 5, it is arguably one of the hardest in freeplay due to the lack of space to place multiple Monkey Temples. **This track has the least space to put Towers in Bloons Tower Defense 5. *It is possible to place towers in Mexico, even though it is very small. **Similarly, the player can have any land-based tower on the moon except Monkey Aces, Super Monkeys, Monkey Villages, Banana Farms, Mortar Towers, Dartling Guns, and Spike Factories. This is because of the small size of the moon and the large footprint of all of the towers listed. *This track is the second that appears in Space, the first is the much harder Triangle of Insanity in Bloons TD 4 Expansion. *Oddly, it is playing the nice grassy music from Monkey Lane. **This happens again in Bloontonium Mine, a track in Bloons Tower Defense Battles. **In the iOS version, it uses the music from Floating Islands, Ascension, and Double Double Cross (the music file name is electro.mp3). Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Tracks Category:Additions Category:Beginner Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Tracks Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Tracks